Harry and Ginny's Secret Hideaway
by Beth'sOfHerBroom
Summary: Harry and Ginny find a cave and they start meetin up there, they also invite Ron and Hermione for sleepouts. One time Harry goes walk about and the outcome can only be called disaserous. Will Ginny's love for him save him and make him talk again?
1. Chapter 1

Harry and Ginny's Secret Hideaway

**Disclaimer (just so i don't get sued, that wouldnt be good on my first submission) i do NOT own any Harry Potter or anything i am just a fan (a very obsessed fan...) Enjoy !! --no animals or mystical creaturs were injured or abused during the making of this fan fiction...--**

**_Harry and Ginny have been going out for two months and are madly in love (obviously) Ginny went wandering in the forbidden forest a few days ago and upset some centaurs, to escape them she hid in a cave (where else would you hide? Those dumb horses can't get through a small gap...) I love them really.. i do, really._**

'Come on…' Ginny giggled pulling on Harry's hand. 'Where are you leading me?' He asked his blindfold slipped slightly and he saw a quick burst of sunlight and trees before a soft hand recovered his eyes. 'No peeking now we're nearly there just a bit further.' She whispered.

They carried on walking for another minute then Ginny turned to Harry and took his hands. 'I need you to trust me now; we're going to have to crawl a bit now. Just stay low.' She said as she helped him kneel down and guided him into the thin gap between two heavy boulders in the forbidden forest. 'Shall I take the cloak of us now, if we're crawling?' Harry asked nervously. She gently pulled the cloak of them and tucked it in the front of his jacket.

Re-emerging out of the small gap between the boulders she took the blind fold of his eyes to allow him to see the spacious clearing it hid. 'Wow, where are we?' He asked, awed. 'I found this place when I hid from the centaurs a few days ago; I thought we could make it, sort of _ours._' She replied. ' I thought we could maybe ask Dobby to bring us food down here, maybe bring some sleeping bags and stuff and just camp out here, we should invite Ron and Hermione, maybe Neville and Luna too. It'd be like a DA sleep out.'

Harry looked around, absorbing his surroundings. 'That would be great, I'm sure Dobby would bring us food and not tell anyone we where here too: our secret hideaway.' Harry leaned over and kissed Ginny gently. Their lips merging felt like the most natural thing in the world. After the previous loss of Sirius his godfather Harry felt happy around Ginny.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and Ginny's Secret Hideaway part 2

Harry and Ginny's Secret Hideaway part 2 

It was two weeks since Ginny first showed Harry the cave and they had been meeting up regularly after school and between classes. Ron and Hermione had been getting haughty after Harry ate his lunch quickly and muttered 'bye' before running off without telling them where. Hermione had come up with new coins for Ron, Harry, Ginny and herself so they could communicate when they weren't together.

It was Friday evening when Harry sent a message to Hermione and Ron so they could meet them in the cave at nine o'clock. In the distance the clock chimed eight as Harry and Ginny lay entangled in each other arms kissing on the pile of sleeping bags. Ginny felt elated, after all the years of longing for him, his touch and his kiss: she had finally got him.

One hand in her sweet smelling hair the other unbuttoning her blouse. Harry tried to imagine how he could have ever lived without Ginny, all those years not really seeing her for what see was: beautiful, gracious, a fantastic body.

Kissing into blissful oblivion Harry was vaguely aware of Ginny's hands running through his already stuck up jet black hair, tugging at the waistband on his trousers, caressing his toned torso, undoing his shirt.

Fifteen minutes must have passed when they heard a disturbance outside, knowing Hagrid kept allsorts of animals in the forest they ignored the noise of rustling leaves. It was only when they heard Ron exclaim loudly: 'Bloody hell I didn't need to see that!' that they broke apart to see Ron and Hermione stood at the mouth of the cave looking disturbed. Harry and Ginny re-buttoned and straightened their shirts; Ginny pulled her skirt back to a reasonable length. 'You're a bit early; we weren't expecting you until nine.' Harry explained as he stood up and ran his hand through his hair and attempted to flatten it. 'Yeah well we weren't expecting to see my sister and best friend getting it on in a cave,' Ron said, he lowered his voice 'you could of least have some class and do it in the dorm.' He said this last sentence to Harry alone in an undertone as Hermione started unrolling sleeping bags.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry and Ginny's Secret Hideaway part three

Harry and Ginny's Secret Hideaway part three

In the cool shade of the Willow tree by the lake Harry and Ginny sat kissing in the evening Saturday sun. Because of the recent good weather more and more people had been coming out to sit beside the lake and Harry found it very hard to concentrate with an audience watching him and Ginny with beady eyes. After listening to a loud chorus of 'Potter and Weasley' and loud wolf whistles Harry and Ginny gave up and packed up their blanket and bags and headed for the main staircase.

Up in the boy's dorm Ron had pulled the hangings on his bed closed around him and Hermione as they kissed passionately; Dean, Seamus and Neville were all in detention with professor McGonagall for not doing their homework and weren't expected back until late. He knew Harry and Ginny where by the lake and guessed they wouldn't be back for a long time. As he and Hermione lay kissing he unbuttoned her blouse and threw it to the end of the bed. Hermione kneeled over Ron and pulled his shirt off, throwing it to join her own.

Pulling on her hand Harry dragged Ginny through the passage to the Gryffindor Common room. Everyone was outside and the common room was deserted apart from Crookshanks who lay curled up on the rug in front of the fire. Ginny looked at Harry and he looked back, their eyes met briefly and they smiled at each other, Harry was momentarily entranced by Ginny's radiant smile before pulling himself back to reality and taking her hand once more to lead her up the spiral staircase to the boys dorm.

Ron and Hermione, now under Ron's red bedcovers still remained firmly attached at the lips and didn't hear the loud bang from the common room.

Harry and Ginny in a moment of madness decided to attempt kissing and running at the same time and promptly crashed into the arm chair sending it flying and causing Crookshanks to hiss loudly and streak of to the girl's dorm. Giggling and kissing they proceeded to climb the staircase to his dorm. Pushing her against the door to open it he slid her cardigan off. The door flew open and they stumbled back a few steps before landing on Harry's bed.

Hermione screamed and flew off the bed, taking the hanging with her. Harry and Ginny looked over to where the commotion was and saw Hermione pull the hangings around her topless torso and Ron pulling the bedcovers under his chin. Hermione blushed violently and Ron ears turned scarlet. Harry climbed off Ginny and stood up clumsily scratching the back of his neck and his face strained in the attempt of stopping himself from laughing. 'Erm, Ron, mate, what are you doing?' Harry asked, not wanting to hear the answer. Ginny looked startled and quickly fumbled pulling her top and skirt back normal length. 'We where, uhm… you just... I didn't…we didn't…yeah.' Ron said lamely trying to come up with an appropriate excuse for him and Hermione being half naked. 'Well what are you doing here??' Ron asked more dignitaries now he had pulled his shirt back on. Hermione flapped about pulling her blouse back on. 'I was going to show Ginny… my erm… the photo album Hagrid gave me at the end of my first year.' Harry said. 'Mate, when you said to have more class and do it in the dorm room I didn't mean with you here too, also at it.' Harry said to Ron. Hermione ran out of the boy's dorm and her footsteps disappeared down the staircase, Ron ran out after her shouting 'I'll catch you later, Harry!'

Harry and Ginny were now left stood in the dorm alone. Not wishing to be disturbed even further he turned to Ginny. 'D'you want to go to the cave?'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four Harry Ginny

**Not sure what you'll make of this, I had to change the rating because it has violence, sexual references blah blah… anyway hope you like this, get your tissues at the ready. It's a bit different than what I'd normally write, as was chapter three.**

It had been two weeks since the incident and Hermione still couldn't look Harry or Ginny in the eye without blushing and going silent. Harry had just asked Neville and Luna to meet them by the forest at seven o'clock that evening and to bring sleeping bags and cushions.

Harry and Ginny did not seek alone time again after the incident but took to spending long periods of time in the cave. Ron and Hermione didn't enter the cave uninvited, afraid of what they would walk in on.

After dinner Harry and Ron met up in their dorm to pack things for the sleep out in the cave. 'I think we should agree not to do anything tonight, we don't want a repeat of before.' Harry said as Ron nodded, stuffing things into a bag.

Over in the girl's dorm Ginny and Hermione were talking about the boys, 'Oh, Harry's a really good kisser actually, and the way he just supports me when he kisses me, he feels so _strong_.' Ginny said as she rolled up her patched blanket. 'Ron's like that, although he sometimes gets a bit carried away and we end up falling over. It's rather funny really.' Hermione replied.

At quarter to seven they all left the Gryffindor common room and met Neville and Luna by the forest edge. 'How deep is it? I thought we could maybe stop and feed the Thestrals on the way there.' Luna asked taking a lump of raw meat out of her pocket to show the others. 'If you like you can feed them; we pass the Thestrals to get there.' Ginny said entwining her fingers with Harry's and setting off up the path, closely followed by Ron and Hermione and Neville and Luna.

Arriving in the cave Neville and Luna looked awed. Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Harry carried out the usual procedures, lighting a small fire near a gap in the top of the cave, unrolled sleeping bags and spread cushions out.

After being sat toasting marshmallows and telling stories around the fire Hermione, Luna and Ginny all retreated to the back of the cave to go to sleep while Ron, Harry and Neville remained at the foot of the cave, chatting. It was half one according to Harry's watch when he said Goodnight to the others before walking over to where Ginny lay curled up asleep. Harry noticed how beautiful she was sleeping as he slipped beneath the sleeping bag next to her and pulled another blanket over them. He curled his arm round her waist and gently nudged her towards him. Ginny moved slightly in her sleep and turned to face Harry before laying into him and wrapping herself round him. Harry lay holding Ginny, curling her auburn hair around his finger. He glanced over to Ron who was laid with Hermione, her head resting on his chest as she slept. Neville had insisted on allowing Luna to share his big sleeping bag with him and was laid next to her holding her hand and stroking her face as she slept. Harry winked to Ron and nodded in Neville's direction. Ron looked over to Harry to clarify what he thought. Were Neville and Luna a couple? Harry nodded before cuddling Ginny and closing his eyes, breathing in her sweet flowery smell.

Harry did not know what time he fell asleep but he awoke with a start at five am. Outside someone was moving. Carefully he slipped out of Ginny's arms trying not to wake her. Grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around his body as he crept out of the cave.

Outside the sun was just creeping up, fighting to shine between the early morning clouds. Harry moved forward a little away from the cave to see who was outside. Was it centaurs or Hagrid? He hadn't heard any hoofs or booming footsteps. 'Well if it isn't Potter having a nice ickle walk after his sleepover.' Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle rounded on Harry from beside a boulder. Malfoy punched Harry repeatedly, when Harry was to beaten to stand Crabbe and Goyle held him up while Malfoy attacked him. Dragging a semi-conscious Harry to the lake Malfoy forced Harry's head under the water and held it: just long enough to teach him a lesson, not long enough to kill him. Harry, cut from branches and the forest floor, bruised from the beating and soaking from the drowning couldn't understand why they were doing this to him. Malfoy, obviously able to see into people's minds spat at Harry. 'Surely you know why, Potter. You sent my father to _Azkaban. _YOU HAD NO RIGHT!' Malfoy screamed the last sentence in Harry's ear, causing it to ring. Harry too shocked about what was happening to him, couldn't speak. Malfoy nodded to Crabbe and Goyle and they dropped Harry. Malfoy kicked Harry in the head, knocking him unconscious. Crabbe and Goyle dragged Harry for ten minutes through a maze of trees before dumping him behind a large boulder to ensure he wouldn't be found.

Back at the cave everyone was still asleep, unaware of the horror Harry had just been through. Ron was snoring loudly, holding Hermione. Neville and Luna were now snuggled up against one another their faces an inch apart. Ginny was laid on her own holding Harry's pillow: not aware that her boyfriend was lost in the Forbidden Forest, unconscious and injured.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Harry Ginny

Chapter 5 Harry Ginny

'Harry?' Ginny woke up at eight o'clock, confused and lonely. She got up and padded across to her brother who was holding Hermione. 'Ron, _Ron! _Harry's missing. Get up!' Ginny urged her brother. Ron woke up with a start, waking Hermione in the process. 'What d'you mean gone?' Ron asked sleeping sitting up. 'I woke up and he isn't here. He didn't take his wand. I'm worried.' Ginny explained and burst into tears. Hermione got up and put an arm round Ginny. Luna and Neville woke up because of the commotion and joined the others where they were gathered. 'What's happened? Is Ginny ok?' Neville asked, frown lines appeared on his forehead. 'Harry's missing and he didn't take his wand.' Ginny sobbed. Neville's face fell, 'Are you sure he hasn't just popped outside or something?' Neville asked willing them to say yes he had. 'No, a blanket is missing too; he must have taken that and not his wand.' Ron replied having just checked Harry and Ginny's bed, he came back with his wand. He handed it to Ginny, who took it and stared blankly at it before putting it in her pajama pocket.

Neville put his arm around Luna and steered her back to their corner, Ron and Hermione made to comfort Ginny but she shrugged them off and threw herself into the corner of the cave, pulling on Harry's jumper as she went. It was too big on her but she did not care. It smelt of him, as if it was a part of him.

Later that day they had packed everything up and removed all traces of them being in the cave. Ginny hadn't spoke since Harry went missing and refused to get up. In the end Neville helped her up and Ron piggy backed her back to the castle. Back up at the school Ron went to McGonagall and told her how Harry was missing and he hadn't taken his wand. A search team went out immediately but at ten o'clock in the evening it was too dark to search and he wasn't found. Ginny, distraught and crying stayed curled up in the arm chair by the fire all night, awaiting news. By one o'clock she'd fallen asleep, Ron and Hermione had gone up after McGonagall had said they were stopping the search for the night but Neville stayed up to keep her company, finishing potions homework in the armchair beside her. He pulled a blanket over her before heading up the stairs to the boy's dorm after finished his work.

After hearing his footsteps die away Ginny jumped up pulled the blanket round her self and pelted out of the common room, down the main staircase and into the cold night air. As the wind whipped her hair about she ran full speed to the forest, igniting her wand as she went into the coverage of the trees. They wouldn't find Harry, of course they couldn't but she knew where to start. She stood at the mouth of the cave, willing herself not to cry, but to focus. He had to be close, straight in front of her was the black lake, knowing Harry's godfather had been there with him in his third year she ran to the spot, looking around for a glimpse of him. There was a spot of blood on the floor and a piece of fabric attached to a near by branch. She took it of the branch and surveyed it. Checkered pink cotton: her blanket that was missing.

She followed the trail or random drops of blood and after ten minutes was about to give up and turn back when she saw a glimpse of pink sticking out from behind a rock. Holding her breath she walked slowly towards the bloody mass on the forest floor. When she got close enough she noticed it was a human, a boy to be precise. It was Harry.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry and Ginny's Secret Hideaway Part six

Harry and Ginny's Secret Hideaway Part six

'Oh god…' Ginny gasped running forward, throwing herself to Harry's side. 'Harry… Harry. Please wake up. Harry!' She sobbed shaking him. Her hands were covered in blood from the cuts he had. He groaned, trying to open his puffy eyes. He said one word, so quietly he may not have said it. 'Ginny.'

Sobbing with relief she hugged his cold, sodden body. 'It's ok, its ok. You're safe now.' Ginny whispered kissing his swollen face softly.

'Harry, its ok, it will all be ok. Who did this to you?' Ginny begged, helping him sit up. Harry would not, or could not speak. 'Please Harry. Tell me who did this.' She asked. He shook his head and winced in pain.

Ginny whistled loudly. Hedwig came soaring towards them moments later. Ginny gave Hedwig the order to bring her Hagrid. After soaring off Ginny asked Harry if any bones were broken, Harry swallowed and shook his head.

Hedwig pecked Hagrid's hand until he followed her to where Ginny was kneeled beside Harry. His footsteps could be heard a mile off. Ginny called out for him. Hearing her voice his footsteps turned into a rumbled as he thundered towards her. The fact it was pitch black did not matter, Ginny lit her wand and called again so Hagrid knew where she was. 'Hagrid, I've found Harry, please help me.' Ginny cried to him as he neared them. 'Yeh what?' Hagrid asked. 'It's Harry, he's badly hurt, please help me take him to the castle.' Ginny pleaded as Hedwig flew to her, nudged her on the cheek and flew back of into the night. 'Wha' happened?' Hagrid asked scooping Harry up in a baby carry. 'I don't know he won't say. Hagrid, I'm so worried about him. He needs Madam Pomfrey.' Ginny wept as they walked back to the castle at a steady pace. 'Miss Weasley, why are you out of bed so late with Professor Hagrid? What's that you're holding Rubeus?' Professor McGonagall asked, looking at them stood in the entrance hall. 'It's...' Ginny hiccupped, still sobbing. 'I found Harry, he's...he's badly hurt. We're on our way to the Hospital Wing.'

'Harry, Harry Potter? Merlin's Beard! Hurry Hagrid, Miss Weasley back to bed please.' Professor McGonagall barked as she nodded Hagrid in the direction of the stairs. They set of at full speed. Ginny ran to keep up: she wasn't leaving him now. 'Ginny, please go back to bed you can see him in the morning, let us sort this.' McGonagall said gently to Ginny as they came closer to the Hospital Wing. 'I'm staying.' She said simply, shaking.

She marched into the Hospital Wing and threw herself into a chair beside a bed. Hagrid laid Harry in the bed next to where Ginny was sat and lumbered back to his hut. 'Miss Weasley, please return to your dormitory.' Madam Pomfrey asked as she came out of her office armed with bandages and her wand. 'No.' Ginny said firmly sliding her hand into Harry's. Ginny sat shaking and crying in the cold plastic chair. 'Maybe something for shock?' McGonagall suggested as she swept out of the Hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey gave Ginny a Calming Draught and patched Harry up. Ginny fell asleep in the chair next to Harry's bed, their fingers entwined.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Ginny seven

Harry Ginny seven

Sunlight streaked in the open window of the hospital wing, Harry and Ginny's fingers were still entwined, his hand twitched a bit and her eyes flew open. 'Harry?' She asked peering at him from the chair she was sat in. 'Hmmm.' He groaned his eyes blinking rapidly in the light. 'Thank Merlin you're ok. I thought you'd left me.' Ginny said tears brimming in her eyes. Harry reached a hand out to comfort her but she turned away and wiped her eyes roughly with her sleeve. 'Harry please tell me who did this to you, no magical creature in the forest could have done this to you, even Grawp wouldn't.' Ginny pleaded. Harry shook his head and refused to speak.

'Ginny? GINNY?' Ron shouted running down the stairs closely followed by Neville and Hermione. 'She… she was here when I went to bed last night at about half one!' Neville insisted looking around for a trace of Ginny. 'Ahem, if I may help.' Said a portrait on the wall. 'I saw her leave the Gryffindor common room soon after this young man went up to bed.'

Ron, Hermione and Neville exchanged worried looks before following one another out of the portrait in their dressing gowns and slippers. Ron rounded a corner and walked straight into Professor McGonagall. 'Oh there you are Mr. Weasley. I was just coming to find you. We have found Harry and Ginny is sat with him currently in the hospital wing, I should ask..' She said, Ron, Hermione and Neville would never know what she was going to ask because they left her halfway through the sentence and ran for the hospital wing. They burst in through the doors and Ginny jumped up. 'Ginny! You scared the life out of us we were worried you'd gone to look for Harry in the middle of night walking alone.' Ron said hugging his little sister. 'I did, if I hadn't Harry would be dead. No one knew where to start so once Neville was upstairs in his dorm I went out to the cave n started from there. I just followed the blood and scraps of cotton on branches.' Ginny confessed. 'What do you mean blood?' Neville asked and they all advanced toward Harry. They gazed upon Harry's battered, bruised and cut form. 'Who would do this?' Hermione asked. 'I have no idea; Harry won't say which is bad. I think they must have done something really horrific if he isn't willing to say who it was.' Ginny replied returning to her seat and continuing stroking Harry's hand. Harry was asleep again so was unaware of the visitors. 'Hey mate. God you scared us, what made you not take your wand? I'm relived your back though so please just tell us what happened so we can help. Please mate.' Ron said to Harry. Hermione sat on the seat the other side of Harry and held his other hand. Ginny did not see this as a threat, but an act of kindness toward her and Harry. 'Has he said anything?' Neville asked standing at the foot of the bed with Ron. 'Nothing. Not a word since the forest when I found him. All he has said is 'Ginny'' Ginny replied a tear dripped from her and landed on Harry's bedcovers silently.

Harry stirred slightly in his sleep and snatched his hands away covering his face, howling with pain. 'Oh my…' Hermione said jumping up as Madam Pomfrey rushed out of her office to his side. 'Hush Mr. Potter. It's alright.' She tried soothing him but he continued to thrash around in his sleep, Ginny wondered if he was dreaming about the torture he had been put through the previous night. Ginny reached over and took Harry's hands away from his face and stroked his cheek gently, calming him. Seeing she could help no more Madam Pomfrey returned to her office. Hermione indicated to Ron and Neville to follow her out of the Hospital Wing. Ginny sat stroking his face gently until he stopped crying, she wiped his tears away and kissed his forehead. 'It's ok, I'm here. I'll always be here.' Ginny whispered brushing his hair back out of his eyes and tracing the scar on his head with her finger. Harry started, trying to sit up, to get away from what ever was causing him pain. She pinned him back to his pillow with all her strength, begging him to calm down. 'Miss Weasley. Class starts soon, why don't you get ready for class and maybe pop down to breakfast?' Professor McGonagall asked as she came in to check on Harry. 'I'm not leaving him Professor, not until I find out what's wrong with him. He won't talk to anyone but he spoke to me when I found him. If I stay maybe I could get him to talk. I'm sorry but I cannot leave him. He keeps having fits while he sleeps and I can calm him down when others can't.' Ginny reasoned. 'I'll let you of timetable today Miss Weasley, if only for the sake of Mr. Potter but I shall send you the homework from class.' Professor McGonagall reasoned before walking out of the Hospital Wing again.

Ron, Hermione and Neville it seemed had gone back to the Gryffindor tower as they did not reenter the Hospital Wing again until lunch time. 'How is he?' Hermione asked quietly as she sat on Ron's knee next to Harry's bed. Luna had brought a bunch of mistletoe to hang by Harry's bed. (God knows where she found it at this time of year but she assured them there were no nargles in it) Luna stood with Neville at the end of Harry's bed looking stricken. 'He's slept a lot, he woke up for an hour earlier but he wouldn't say anything he just stared into space. I feel so helpless being unable to help him. When I see him struggle in his sleep all I can do is calm him. It's so frightening.' Ginny confessed stroking Harry's hand.

Harry was actually awake but remained silently still under the covers, keeping his eyes firmly shut. He listened to Ginny's words, he wanted to tell her what had happened more than anything but he feared she would be so horrified by it she would break up with him thinking he was a raving lunatic who got beat up easily? The thing he wanted most in the world right now was for Ginny to remain his girlfriend. He heard everyone leave and eventually he was aware of only Ginny sat beside him stroking his hand and sobbing quietly.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry Ginny eight

Harry Ginny eight

'I love you Harry, please let me help you. I love you so much Harry Potter.' Ginny said kissing his forehead causing tears to drip in his hair.

Harry couldn't bear to keep her in the pain she was going through.

She'd said she loves him. He waited half an hour to make sure Madam Pomfrey wasn't around. His eyes flickered open a crack and absorbed the surroundings. It was getting dark and he guessed it must be around seven o'clock. He opened his eyes fully and turned to see Ginny slumped in the chair, dozing, obviously exhausted. He reached out and stroked her cheek with a bandaged hand. She jumped awake but settled when she saw it was Harry. 'Harry.' She said softly, shuffling her chair closer.

He patted the bed beside him and moved over so she could curl herself around him on the bed. She climbed on beside him and he wrapped his arms around her. 'Ginny.' He said. It was the first time he had spoken since she found him; it seemed to be all he could say. 'I…' He started but stopped unable to finish. 'It's ok. You take your time to say whatever you have to say: I'll listen.' Ginny whispered snuggling into his warm body.

'I was… ambushed.' He stammered forcing the words out like vomit. 'Brutally, I don't know why.' He whispered shaking suddenly.

Memories came flooding back, Malfoy kicking his head, drowning his head in the lake. Harry forced himself to carry on. 'They kicked my head, kept my head under the water. Punched me.' He whispered: each word was a struggle. 'Harry, if you can say, please just tell me who it was.' Ginny begged. Harry shook his head. 'If I say who it was it… it will make it seem more real… I don't want it to be. I just want them to stop.' Harry replied. His answer sounded so childish and before he could stop himself he was crying into her lovely hair. She turned to face him, held him close and wiped his eyes with a tissue. 'Shhhh, it's ok to cry, it really is. Perhaps if you say a clue about them?' Ginny suggested. Harry took a deep breath and murmured two words. 'Death Eater'

Ginny nodded acknowledging what had happened. She held him close as he wept and wept into her shoulder and hair, rubbing his back and making soothing noises. 'If I say names will you nod or shake your head?' Ginny asked. 'I… I can't. This is just too much. Another time.' He replied wiping his eyes. 'You should rest.' Ginny said and made to get of the bed. 'No, please stay. I… I'd rather have you here.' Harry asked pulling her back round the waist. She resumed her place curled next to him and laid her head on the pillow. He kissed her neck and pulled her close before closing his eyes and drifting into and uneasy sleep.

_'Potter, your worthless, you and that blood traitor Weasley. You piece of dirt.' Malfoy spat at Harry. Crabbe punched Harry in the chest and Goyle grabbed a fistful of his head: yanking his head back. Malfoy slapped Harry's face and punched his nose. Harry was slipping out of this world, into another. _

Drenched in sweat Harry woke up breathing heavy. Ginny was still asleep, her perfect rosebud lips parted slightly. The sun was rising outside and Harry guessed Ron would soon be getting up and wondering where Ginny was again. He gently nudged her awake. 'Ginny.' Harry whispered kissing her cheek. 'Wake up; you need to get back to the dorm before your found here. Please don't tell anyone what I've told you. Not just yet anyway.' Harry said. Ginny turned over and yawned. She kissed his slightly swollen lip before sitting up and running her hands through her tousled hair. 'Do I have to go?' She asked sliding her shoes on. 'I'm afraid so, if you could pop in around lunch it would be great though. I'm bound to be bored sat here all day.' He smiled weakly. 'Here, take this.' He handed her the invisibility cloak. She smiled back in thanks and pulled it over her. He watched the Hospital Wing door open and then close before turning over and falling back to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry Ginny nine

Harry Ginny nine

Slipping into the girl's dorm without waking anyone she placed the invisibility cloak under her pillow and dived under the covers, pulling them up to her chin. She heard footsteps outside and as they grew louder Ginny pretended to be asleep.

'Ginny, it's time to wake up.' Hermione whispered shaking her gently. Before she could stop herself Ginny whispered like she was still being talked to by Harry as he had only just said the same ten minutes ago. 'Harry?' She mumbled. 'No it's me, Ginny: Hermione. It's nearly time for breakfast you need to get up McGonagall came in last night but you weren't here she wanted to tell you that you had to go to class today. I told her you had gone for a bath, were you with Harry?' Hermione replied.

Ginny sat up and false rubbed her eyes. 'Yes, I didn't get back until very late, I sat with him until he fell asleep alright, he's been talking in his sleep a bit about what happened but I cant understand what he's saying.' Ginny lied. 'Ok, I'll see you in the common room and we can go to breakfast together.' Hermione said as she left the dorm. Ginny listened to the footsteps fade before changing out of yesterday's blouse and skirt into a new set. She quickly combed her wavy tangled hair and washed her face before running down to meet Hermione.

Ginny was unable to focus on any of her lessons that day, it was only when Luna pointed out that the potion they were making in Snape's class was not supposed to be black but blue. 'Are you ok Ginny? There isn't a wrackspurt annoying you? I thought I could feel something flying about.' Luna asked and started waving her arms around her head, batting off invisible flies.

Staring out of the blank window again Harry sighed heavily, the clock on the wall said it was only half an hour until lunch. Hagrid had popped up but Harry pretended to be asleep until he left, wanting to avoid talking. Madam Pomfrey had given up after trying fruitlessly getting Harry to talk for an hour, when she asked questions he merely shook his head and turned away from her.

The clock rang for twelve o'clock and Ginny darted of from the dungeons to the Hospital wing. Arriving just two minutes after the bell, panting outside the Hospital Wing she gathered herself before pushing the door open and walking to his bedside. 'Hi.' She said sitting in the chair to the right of his bed and taking his hand. 'Hi.' He replied squeezing her hand. 'How, how is everyone?' Harry asked quietly, his voice hoarse from not using it as much as he was used to. 'Worried about you but they're ok. Luna got 'attacked' by wrackspurts today in potions apparently; she was waving her hands above her head when she mentioned it.' Ginny smiled. Harry struggled to sit up but once he had he pulled Ginny onto the bed next to him. 'How're you anyway? I've not been able to focus in lessons, my hiccup solution in potions was black not blue: Luna found it amusing.' Ginny asked. 'I'm… holding.' He replied slowly. 'Can you or will you nod if I say the peoples name of who did this to you now?' She whispered holding his hand and reassuringly squeezing it. 'I'll, I will try.' He replied: each word seemed so hard for him to say.

Ginny looked into his vibrant green eyes and took a deep breath: 'Pansy Parkinson.' He shook his head. 'Crabbe.' A tear slipped from his eye, and he nodded weakly. 'Oh, Harry!' She said and wrapped her arms around his neck running her hands through his jet black hair, 'Goyle.' She whispered. She felt him nod on her shoulder. She took a deep breath before saying the next name and clung to him, not sure what the reaction might be. 'Draco Malfoy.' She barely whispered the word but Harry flinched away from her and curled into a ball, shaking uncontrollably. 'Shhhhh, shh. Its ok, it will all be ok now. Thank you for telling me. She said trying to sooth him. She turned him round and cradled his torso, rocking him, soothing him. 'Shhhhh, its ok. I promise it will be.' She whispered. He began to calm, and stopped shaking. 'You… you don't want to, to be with me now do you?' Harry's insecurities asked. 'Of course I do. I still love you, I have since the moment we met and always will. Can I go tell Dumbledore what you have told me?' Ginny replied: Stroking his hair. He nodded in her lap and she slipped out gently, kissing his forehead before she left. She hadn't eaten since the night of the sleepover. She was unable to eat anything at breakfast, too worried about Harry and before that she hadn't left his side apart from to use the toilet next to the office in the Hospital Wing.

She ran to Dumbledore's office and said to the gargoyle in front of the door. 'Acid Pops' the gargoyle moved instantly and she ran up the rotating stairs and banged on the door. 'Enter.' A calm voice said through the door. Ginny burst in and saw Dumbledore sat at his desk, stroking Fawkes. 'Ahh, Miss Weasley, what brings you to my study?' He asked politely.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry Ginny ten

Harry Ginny ten

'Professor Dumbledore sir: Harry, he… he told me who did it to him. I'm the only person he will speak too. I'm so scared for him, sir.' Ginny gasped. Dumbledore's expression or serenity dropped for a second but he cracked a weak smile. 'Ginny, will you please take a seat.' He asked indicating to the chair in front of his desk. Ginny obliged and sat in front of him, panting to get her breath back. 'Now my dear, if you could say in your own time, of course, which person, or persons it was that attacked Harry?' He said calming as he peered at her behind the half moon glasses he wore. Ginny took a deep breath and opened her mouth but all that came out was a wail and she started to sob uncontrollably. Dumbledore rose from his seat and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. 'There, there, it's alright my dear.' He soothed. 'D-Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and G-Goyle.' Ginny stammered still crying. 'These are the people who attacked Harry?' Dumbledore asked his voice seemed more demanding and strong suddenly. Ginny nodded. 'Miss Weasley, please return to Mr. Potter until we send word for you to take him to the Gryffindor common room.' Dumbledore instructed. Ginny nodded and left the office immediately.

Before entering the Hospital Wing Ginny wiped her eyes and put on a big, reassuring smile. Her smile however slipped of her face when she looked around the room.

Harry was gone.

'Mistress!' Squawked a small voice from Ginny's knee level. Looking down Ginny saw Dobby the house elf. 'Dobby? Where's Harry?' She asked quizzically. 'Follow me Mistress. Master Potter asked me to take you.' Dobby answered bowling low. Dobby started trotting of at full speed towards the Gryffindor common room. Ginny ran to keep up. 'Gargoyle.' Ginny gasped to the fat lady, who swung forward on hearing the password. Dobby scampered up the stairs to the boy's dorm, when he was outside the door he knocked three times and disappeared with a loud crack. Ginny open the door to see Harry curled up on his bed. She let out a sigh of relief and sat beside him. 'Why did you run off like that I was so worried?' Ginny said exasperated. 'Dobby came and told me they were coming so I had to hide, they can't get in here, I told Dobby to wait and tell you.' Harry explained. Ginny knew who he meant by 'they', she pulled him into a hug and kissed him softly. 'I'm so proud of you, Dumbledore is sorting everything. Everything will be ok now.' Ginny whispered. For the first time since the sleep out Harry smiled, he breathed in Ginny's flowery smell and relaxed against her embrace.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry Ginny Eleven

**Harry Ginny Eleven**

'How could you? Draco, how could you be as stupid as to attempt to brutally hurt him? You could have killed him!' Narcissa shouted at her son who was stood in the doorway of Malfoy Mansion. 'You got expelled as well!' She screamed at him as he slouched inside. 'Well_ he _hasn't been able to kill him since he was born!' Snarled Draco. His mother slapped him hard across the face. 'You dare insult him; you know_ he_ wanted to finish him off!' She said hysterically, tearing at her hair in frustration.

'Crabbe and Goyle are also expelled; I don't know how you had the nerve to do such a thing.' She said pouring herself a large glass of mulled wine. Draco opened his mouth to speak. 'No Draco, you have disgraced me. Go to your room.' She sneered, gulping down a glass in one.

Midnight: and the castle was quiet, Harry and Ginny lay entwined in an arm chair kissing passionately. 'I love you,' Ginny whispered running her fingers across Harry's toned torso. 'I love you more.' Harry replied his hands were tangled n her red hair, stroking her cheek, running up her leg under her skirt. Ginny moaned softly and shifted so she straddled him, a knee either side of his. She was running her hands under Harry's shirt as a loud crack pierced the silence; Ginny flew backwards off Harry onto the rug. Stood by the fire was Dobby. 'Dobby has come to inform Harry Potter sir that the evil' Dobby paused and took a deep breath, preventing himself from punishing himself. 'Evil boy Draco Malfoy and his followers have been expelled from Hogwarts!' He squawked delightedly. 'That's great Dobby, are you going now?' Harry replied looking putout. 'Yes sir, goodnight Harry Potter, Miss Weasley.' Dobby nodded bestowing a bow to them both before disappearing once again. 'Where were we?' Harry asked grabbing Ginny by the waist and pulling her back to him. His hand glided easily up her smooth legs to the top of her thigh, he placed the other hand behind her neck, holding her to him.

Ginny felt as though she was in heaven, Harry's touch was pure bliss, and she had one hand tugging at his waist band the other at his buttons.

CRASH

Ron and Hermione fell into the room half dressed: Ron was shirtless and Hermione's blouse was mainly undone and her skirt crooked. Harry snatched his hand back from under Ginny's skirt and Ginny stopped tugging at Harry's clothing.

'Not again, Ron you interrupt everything!' Ginny moaned getting of Harry and re-zipping her skirt up. 'Sorry, we erm, thought everyone was in bed.' Hermione apologized shyly. Harry was half laughing and half blushing.

Harry walked over to Ron and handed him the invisibility cloak. 'Take it mate and have it back in the morning. Go somewhere were you won't get interrupted.' Harry said. Ron and Hermione vanished under the clock and after watching the portrait close Ginny grabbed Harry by his shirt and threw him back into the arm chair.

Tonight she was going to prove to Harry everything was ok.

**Authors note:**

**Sorry guys this is the last chapter on the secret hideaway but keep looking i will be back with more stories, check out my songfic Apologize. Please review.**


	12. Author's Note: Sorry!

Author's note:

Author's note:

I'm super sorry, I uploaded a new chapter to the wrong story, and it was supposed to be in Starting Over not secret hideaway. Please forgive me for my mistake I have corrected it. Please note Secret Hideaway has eleven chapters and this little and on and then it continues in Starting Over.

Once again sorry for any confusion I may have caused.

Beth'sOffHerBroom ( I think I am literally)


End file.
